Missing the enemy
by Layza08
Summary: Jiraiya thinks he misses someone... But who? TOTAL YAOI! Rated T for safe issues.


Missing the enemy

**My very first Fan-Fic..**

**Please be kind to me since this is my first ^_^ Just say if there's any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes :)**

* * *

><p>"You all have to be careful. He could be here in any moment…"<p>

The Fifth talks too much.

Her voice is getting on my nerves already.

It's all womanly now.

I just miss her little sweet voice when she was young.

I feel sorry for the leaf ninja's following her.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing just standing there doing nothing? Patrol the areas and make sure the Leaf Village is safe from him!"

"Eh whatever Tsunade let Kakashi do it. Besides I've been doing this what-so-ever thing every day and of course the same thing happens every day, nothing! Nothing has crashed, nothing has been damaged, nothing! Besides, an old man like me needs a rest" I told her as I walked out of the door.

But before I could step out the room, Tsunade gave me her punishment: A very strong punch, as usual.

"How dare you say that!" She said as she cracked her fingers. "As a punishment you are to patrol the whole village EVERYDAY with no breaks! GOT IT?"

"WHAT? Hey wait a Min-"

"GOT IT?" She said through gritted teeth

"G-G-Go-Got I- IT!

"Good, I'll make sure that you won't be slacking off! Now go!"

I walked out of the room and did what she said.

I don't know why I would listen to her if she threatens me. Now how am I suppose to what's going on at the waterfall? Damn it I totally forgot that today was the day the girls are going for a swim the in waterfall.

Shoot! Why did I make such a move back there!

I patrolled every part of the city. But still, the same thing happens, nothing!

Just as I was patrolling, I heard someone say "I miss you".

Missing someone…

As I thought about it, I had a feeling that _I_ miss someone. Someone gone…Or someone just beside me.

Naruto?

Nah I always see him every day.

Sakura?

Not a bit.

Sasuke?

Yes he is gone, but I won't consider!

Kakashi?

I see him every time also.

The 5th?

NO WAY! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN MISSING HER!

The 3rd?

Possibly

The 4th?

I could consider

I kept patrolling while thinking of the "Missing someone mystery"

I kept of thinking until it was night time. I went back home went to sleep.

But the problem was I couldn't sleep. When I try to close my eyes, it just open after 60 seconds

I just kept on thinking who that person was. Who did I miss? I can't figure it out. So I just tried to sleep. But expecting my eyes to open, it didn't. Good thing I could sleep soundly now since the mystery is making my head ache.

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

*BANG*

I suddenly woke up. What was that?

"They're here they're here! Wake up the Fifth! Call the Anbus!

I could hear someone say.

The next thing I knew I was beside the Fifth.

"Didn't I tell you to patrol the village without breaks?"

"What? Are you out of your mind? How can I get any sle-"

Before I could finish my last word I saw a fist aiming straight at my face. I tried to block it, but it was too late.

"That's what you get!"

The other next thing I knew I was in the middle of a battle.

I was facing someone very close.

"O-Orochimaru?"

There he was standing in front of me. I stared at him for a while. Then it occurred to me. The person I missed. I have Found Him!

I ran toward him with my arms spread out. He did the same thing. And before I knew it we were hugging.

"Jiraiya..." His hissing voice said. It was more like a whisper. I couldn't blame him for that.

"I have been thinking of you lately. I have missed you my old friend."

"Me to Orochimaru"

We kept on hugging. We didn't mind our background. It was all crashing and exploding and screaming.

Then Orochimaru broke our hug and lifted my chin.

"Oh Jiraiya, I have longed for this even when we were still kids. I just couldn't do it. But now will be different Jiraiya." And His lips were now in my own. To describe the kiss, it was fluffy, soft and good!

We kept on kissing until I heard a voice

"Hey! Wake up"

I didn't mind it. Orochimaru's lips where to mushy to leave.

"Oi, Wake U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-p. WAKE UP!"

The voice was annoying so I threw a kunai to where the voice was.

"Hey what was that for? That's it! WAKE UP YOU OPEN PERVERT! WAKE UP WAKE UP **WAKE UP**!"

"Hm?"

Then the scene changed. Instead of kissing Orochimaru, I was kissing a pillow! It was all wet.

"BLEH" I grossed out.

"Oh good your finally awake"

A voice said. It was a familiar voice. I looked to the right and guess who it was? Orochimaru!

"OROCHIMARU, OROCHIMARU, OROCHIMARU" I ran to him my lips puckered my arms open wide.

"Eh? Oi OI Wait WAIT!" He was pulling me back. I don't know why.

"Oi Orochimaru it's me." I said

"OROCHIMARU?" Hey you open pervert it's me Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Wha-" He was right. It was Naruto. I quickly sat up straight. I was kind of embarrassed. Naruto looked at me curiously.

"Oi Ero-Sennin, Where you dreaming of kissing and hugging someone?" He asked with a rather large evil grin in his face.

"Hm what are you talking about you idiot!"

He Chuckled. "Wow you are really a pervert! You can dream of perverted thing also! Hahahaha" He laughed

"What are you doing here anyway" I tried to change the topic

"Well Grandma told me to give this to you" Naruto said as he gave me a scroll.

"Well, see you later Ero-Sennin"

When he was finally out of my room I opened the scroll and read it.

Huh it was only about being careful and patrol the city.

Damn that Tsunade for disturbing me.

Well gotta go back to the "Mushy Kiss" with Orochimaru…

* * *

><p><strong>Well my very first Fan-Fic Hope you like it xDD<strong>

**Just so you know~ I LOVE YAOI! xDDD buti don't like Yuri ! xDDD hahahaha so yeh~ Hope you like it **

**Again, if there's any mistake, please tell me. I'm not sure if it's ok….**

**-Layza~**


End file.
